


Come With Me

by TigStripe



Series: Inspired by Leo Rising [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Love, Music Meister - Freeform, One Shot, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: The Music Meister returns to Kara in a dream and shows her what will "save the multiverse."





	Come With Me

The sun shone down on Kara that afternoon, the wind gently disturbing her light, perfect hair. The dress she wore went on for ages, but was adorned with the elements themselves, blazing and freezing and rippling, all at once. As she looked around, the corners of her vision wavered, a crystalline picture frame encircling reality.

“I’m asleep,” she said with a smile. She loved having dreams like this, where she could do _anything._ Of course, she was Supergirl, so flying wasn’t the most amazing thing for her to do in her dreams. Instead-

“Wait.”

Kara turned her head and the world zoomed in on a dark figure, whose face was shrouded in a white mist. There was something familiar about that figure, but exactly _what_ eluded Kara. “Who are you?”

_Come with me, and you’ll see  
_ _A world of pure imagination_

Her eyes narrowed as the golden sound of someone singing rang through the air. She took a step back, and the figure disappeared into the distance, still facing her. She knew that voice.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“No deception this time, Supergirl.” Suddenly the figure was close once more, the mist evaporating to reveal the heavy eyebrows and devilish grin of the Music Meister. But this time, his smile was almost _serene._ He held out a hand to her, palm up. “I thought I’d say hi. See how some of my favorites are doing.”

“This is my dream, right?” Kara asked, not remotely in the mood to trust a trickster.

“You could wake up now and you’d not even remember seeing me,” the Meister replied. “But, just this once, won’t you come with me? I’ll make it worth your while.”

Kara hesitated. The Music Meister had almost killed both her and Barry, but he seemed different this time. Much more direct. And asking for permission before snapping her to an alternate reality was definitely a step up. “What’s your idea?” she asked. “I won’t go with you without knowing where we’re going.”

The Music Meister smiled, his expression soft. “You’ve been working so hard, Supergirl. I’m rooting for you. Let’s go say hi to some friends, shall we?” He flexed his outstretched hand, wanting her to take it. “Please?”

“You trick me, I’m gonna wake myself up,” she announced as she took his hand.

_I know a place that I can go  
_ _And nowadays I call it home  
_ _Some argue that it’s make believe_  
_Oh, if only their eyes could see_

The landscape shifted to a campfire in the pitch black night, illuminating what appeared to be the plains of the Midwest, stretching for miles, or at least as far as the fire’s light touched. Surrounding the campfire were familiar forms, seated on large logs surrounding the fire pit.

“Barry!” Kara called, suddenly by herself. She looked around for the Music Meister, but found nothing. With a shrug, she jogged over to the campfire and plopped down beside the speedster, who was grinning from ear to ear. She hugged him from the side, which he returned in spades. “Are you really here?”

Barry shrugged. “The Music Meister? Yeah. We’re all asleep. I guess he connected us across worlds.”

“And times.”

Kara’s ears perked up and her face slowly turned to see Winn Schott sitting on another nearby log, his face split in two by his toothy grin. “Kara.” He opened his arms, and Kara leaped into them, hugging him tight.

“Winn! I’m so glad to see you!” She pulled away. “How is this possible?”

“If the last time was any indication, we really shouldn’t be asking that question,” Barry replied. Kara shrugged. He had a point. She hugged Winn again, tighter.

“So this is what happened to you?” Another familiar voice asked from across the fire pit. Alex was leaning on her knees, her chin in her hand, as she smiled at her sister. “Hey, Kara.”

“Well, this, and a lot of other things,” Kara laughed.

“This is so cool!”

“You said it. We’ve seen some things, but-”

The forms of Nate Heywood and Ray Palmer appeared on the final log surrounding the fire, both of them staring up at the sky in wonder. Kara opened her mouth to get their attention, but their upward gaze intrigued her. Looking up, Kara nearly fell backward off her log.

The sky was filled with moving pictures. No, that wasn’t quite it. They were...videos? Replays?

“What are we looking at?” Winn asked.

“There’s our dance number,” Barry said, pointing. Kara followed his finger, and, indeed, _Superfriend_ was playing on mute, dancing across the sky. He pointed to another vision. “And there’s us, training to take on the Dominators.”

“Those are memories,” Kara whispered with wide eyes. “We’re watching each other’s memories!”

_That the forest is full of evergreens  
_ _And that none of the stars are out of reach  
_ _They can shoot us across the canopy_  
_Make your wishes and count to three_

“Meister, what’s going on?” Kara asked in no particular direction. She received no answer.

“Aww, Pig Ray!” Nate laughed, pointing. Kara looked over to see Nate standing with a small pig in his arms. She would have to ask about that one later.

“Is that...me?” Alex asked, pointing to a rather recent memory of Kara’s - Alex stood in a military getup with long, braided hair in what looked like…

“Is that STAR Labs?” Barry asked, confused.

“That was from the lifeswap thing,” Kara reminded him, and he nodded in sudden realization.

“I’m...this is amazing,” Alex whispered. Then, suddenly, “What is _that?”_

In one memory, a tyrannosaurus leaned its head forward to gently touch the hand of a dark skinned woman with a faint blue aura.

Nate grabbed Ray’s leg, tears forming in his eyes. Ray put his hand on Nate’s and squeezed.

The memories moved in and out of each other, and some were difficult to interpret. Others stood out as beacons of light among them. The sound of the Meister’s voice carried on a nonexistent wind.

_If you want to view paradise  
_ _Simply look around and view it_

“He’s showing us memories,” Kara marveled, “but why?”

“I think he’s giving us a gift,” Winn replied slowly. “When he showed up in my dream, he said he was proud of my sacrifices and selflessness, and that he could give me something I’ve been wanting since I left for the future.”

“And what was that?” Kara asked.

“To see someone from my home time,” Winn said, leaning his head on Kara’s shoulder. She patted his cheek as they continued to stare up at the movies overhead.

“He said something similar to me,” Nate said. “He told me he liked the man I’d become, or something like that.”

“He said I’d suffered enough,” Ray sighed.

“Same,” Alex supplied.

Kara looked over at Barry. “What did he tell you, Barry?”

Barry’s smile faded and he looked into the fire pit like it held the answer for him. “He asked me if I wanted to see what would save the multiverse.”

Winn raised an eyebrow. “That’s pretty heavy.”

“We’re all connected through Kara,” Ray said suddenly. “Nate and I have never met Alex or Winn, but we know about you from Kara.”

“I’ve barely met Kara, though I _did_ catch her falling to the ground from a couple miles up,” Nate added with a chuckle.

_Anything you want to, do it  
_ _Wanna change the world_  
_There's nothing to it_

“This music he’s singing,” Barry said, looking back up at the memories. “ _Pure Imagination._ It’s from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.”_

“Oh yeah.” Ray’s smile stretched from ear to ear. “It is. Well, it’s a little different, isn’t it?”

“I hate cover artists,” Nate muttered, but he was smiling, too.

“Kara, I think he’s trying to tell you something,” Alex said. “The memories, the people here, and the song - I think _you’re_ why he did this.”

Kara let herself fall backwards and onto her back, staring up at the sky. “Well, even if he did this for me, he brought you all here, too. And I don’t think I could have had a better dream.”

“Save the multiverse, huh?” Barry asked no one in particular. “Yeah, I can see Kara doing exactly that.”

“Agreed,” Ray grinned.

“If anyone’s saving the multiverse, it’s everyone,” Kara announced, holding up a stately finger everyone could see. “I’m just one person. But look at the memories. See what they’re showing us?”

“Uh, really badass moments in our lives?” Winn asked. He watched himself working on the long-distance teleporter to get Kara home from the slaver planet.

“Friendship. Love. Patience.”

“So these things will save the multiverse?” Winn asked. “That’s a little cliche, don’t you think?”

_There is no place I know  
_ _To compare with pure imagination_  
_Living there, we’ll be free, if we truly wish to be_

“This is amazing,” Alex said again, leaning back on her log to stare up at the memories.

“Cliche or not, I can believe it,” Kara said.

Everyone offered their agreement as they continued to watch the past overhead. Nobody noticed when Nate disappeared, or Barry. Winn and Ray followed soon after. Soon, Kara was by herself. But that was okay.

As Kara closed her eyes and welcomed the waking world to take her away from this miracle, she smiled. She and her friends would always have memories to share, no matter what the future held. Just knowing that was enough to put her heart at ease.

 

_Come with me and you'll be  
_ _In a world of pure imagination..._


End file.
